Darth Tarna
Darth Tarna was born on Onderon to Mara Praxeum-Dallow and Amycus Dallow. At the age of three, he was brought to Kroprulu. After recieving training from Darth Lich, he went on to become a Sovereign Protector of the Imperial Royal Guard and Sith Watchman of his home system. Biography Pre-Training Born to the wealthy House of Dallow on Onderon, Tarna Lucius Dallow was raised by his parents, Mara and Amycus. Showing strong Force-Potential immediately, he was raised with Sith teachings and extreme prejudice against Mudbloods. Then, a week after his third birthday, he was brought to Kroprulu. Arrival and Training Upon arriving, Tarna shared a room with Kadrian Kolar. The human and the Zabrak became immediate partners and while Kolar chose not to have friends, Dallow was his closest ally. Along with Kolar was the Corellian Stap Magnus Praxeum. Over time, as Kolar's allegiance had switched due to a mind-wipe, Praxeum became Tarna's closest friend. Darth Lich, an Acolyte, took immediate interest in the young boy. Lich raised him and taught him all he knew about the Dark Side. Tarna considered Lich as a second father. Lich taught Tarna not to see loss in battle always as a defeat. After nearly nine years of training, and many essays, Lich promoted Tarna to the rank of Sith Acolyte and gave him the title of Darth. Military Career Darth Tarna took Vlar Nedich as his first apprentice. Tarna and Nedich often disagreed on tactics, but respected each other and eventually became good friends. Once Nedich had been granted the name Darth Splinter and his training was finished, Tarna began to focus on his career. Eventually he decided upon the Military, specifically the Army. Beginning his career as a Sith Lieutenant, he was placed in charge of the 281st Legion based out of Onderon. He didn't lose a single soldier at the Battle of Manaan and so was promted to Captain. This successful career continued until Tarna reached the rank of Colonel. After leading a successful siege against a rebel fortress on Kashyyyk, Tarna was called into the Private Chambers of Supreme Commander Acrimonus. The Dark Lord congratulated him on the attack and gave the young man two options: Recieve the rank of Brigagier General in the Army, or be transferred to the Imperial Royal Guard. Tarna thought for a few moments, and decided on joining the Royal Guard. Royal Guardsman and Other Responsibilities "Royal Guardsman Tarna", as he was now known, rose quickly through the ranks in the Guard as well. Beating almost all the combat training records, he was one of the few given the high title of Sovereign Protector. Tarna was now placed in the personal guard of Emperor Shadow himself. However, Tarna wanted more responsibility than just the Guardsman position. Dallow applied and became the Sith Watchman for the Onderon System. He found many Force-Sensitive children among the population and stopped a small rebellion from turning into a large problem by entering their makeshift headquarters and slaughtering the small army of one hundred men and women with only two small squads that he borrowed from the Army. Immediately following, he had the building leveled and suggested that an Imperial Base be constructed in it's place, which the Emperor approved. Since the base was constructed, not even a whisper of insurrection has been tolerated in the system. When Stap Magnus Praxeum, now High Prophet of the Church of the Dark Side and Sith Lord, became Chairman of the Council for Sith Population Control and Ranks, Tarna joined and became one of the leading members of the sub-council. Other Friendships Darth Matas - Tarna and Matas, formerly Kadrian Kolar, grew up together and were best friends. The two always practiced the Force and lightsaber techniques with each other. The two friends entered the Military together, and fought side by side until they had both become Colonels. When Lord Acrimonus offered the position of Brigadier General or Royal Guardsman, the two split with Matas staying in the Army and Tarna going to the Guard. Shortly afterward, Matas was captured and his mind destroyed by the Jedi. He took the identity of Kisuk Kolar - a Jedi Knight. Tarna dueled and defeated Kolar on Nar Shaddaa. Lord Seti healed Kolar's mind, but the two were never as close as they were afterwards. Darth Praxeum Tarna and Praxeum were very similiar - Humans coming from long lines of proud history. The two friends could always hang out and relax. Following Tarna's joining of the Royal Guard and serving on Praxeum's sub-council, the Corellian replaced Darth Matas as Tarna's best friend. Lightsabers While Tarna preferred using the Force over physical weapons, he still used twin yellow lightsabers. Behind the Scenes Trivia * Tarna Lucius Dallow was created for TheDarkSithLords forum - his creator's real name is Kevin. * The House of Dallow was created by the TDSL users "Emperor Shadow" and "Grand Inquisitor Arden". T T T T